


Dinner Can Wait

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, canon'ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Glenn's clothes are either in the wash or grimed beyond all repair. So he has to borrow Daryls'. And Daryl borrows his in... retaliation, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the 30dayotpchallenge for #6 wearing each other's clothes. (I missed #3 over here ate AO3, but it's on my tumblr, which is why the numberin's messed up.)

All of Glenn's clothes were either being washed or so dirty, stained with blood and gore, so he had no other option but to borrow Daryl's. For a moment, before he banished the thought cos it was just too weird, he thought like he was borrowing his father's clothes. He was wirier than Daryl, not that he didn't have muscles, but they weren't the same shape. Not that there was anything wrong with Daryl's shape, far from it. It was just the right fit, feeling perfect against his own during night-time. 

Despite all that, Daryl's clothes still hung loose on Glenn's body, the frayed worn jeans not so snug, and the cut-sleeve tee doing much the same. But they smelt of Daryl and wearing them made Glenn feel safe, made him kinda wish that his own clothes would all erode in the wash so he could continue wearing Daryl's.

The reaction he'd gotten from Daryl when the man had seen him in his own clothes, which Glenn had kind of borrowed without consent, had been... interesting. Daryl'd given him a long glance over and then pretended he hadn't been looking when everyone knew that he had. And Glenn had seen the way Daryl had shifted, had stayed standing where he was, which could only ever mean one thing. Too bad he'd been going outside to patrol the yard and couldn't drag Daryl into their cell for a nice long while. 

They'd have time for that later. Glenn loved the idea of later. The prison offered a kind of security they'd not had since the farm, it was safety, protection, knowledge that they didn't need to fight to survive every single day. At least not against the walkers. 

It was hope, as insane as It would have sounded in the world that was. 

Glenn was comforted and a little distracted by thoughts of Daryl through his patrol. It was rare that he patrolled without Daryl, but his boyfriend was going out of a hunt to bring some meat into their table, so Glenn was doing it alone. He didn't mind. And it was over quick enough. Glenn grabbed a drink and whatever food there was in the kitchen area and decided to have a little lie in before dinner. 

When he stepped inside their cell, the sight before him made his breath catch in his throat. For there Daryl was, naked on their bunk, save for Glenn's cap, the one he'd really stopped wearing since the farm. 

Glenn stops, just standing there and leaning onto the frame, his eyes raking all over Daryl's body in appreciation. He doesn't blush, not anymore, just wonders how Daryl, who's very private and shuns public displays of affection and has a hard time to talk about his feelings and wants, how his Daryl is this daring, laying on the worn mattress in such a provocative pose.

“You have my clothes on,” Daryl comments, breaking the silence.

Glenn smiles, knowing he must look goofy, knowing he must look so aching to touch Daryl, make him feel good. Right now, the fact that Daryl's jeans are a little loose on him is a good thing. “I see you don't have mine, well, mostly,” he replies, shaking loose of the door-frame, wishing for a moment there still was an actual door there, even when it was all bars. 

“Why don't ya take mine off, then?” Daryl finally asks and Glenn is more than happy to oblige. Dinner can wait.


End file.
